naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Spartan
'Sam Spartan '''is the son of Spartan Industries CEO Jonathan Spartan and his wife, Sofia Spartan, younger brother of Kevin and Candace Spartan, and grandson of Grandpa Spartan. He is also the human best friend and trusted ally of Sonic the Hedgehog. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Background Physical Appearance Sam is a 10 year old elementary student boy with peach skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He wears a golden necklace around his neck that was given to him by his grandfather on his eighth birthday. He also wears a sky blue t-shirt with buttons, black jean shorts and a pair of brown 10-inch hiking boots. Personality Sam is a good-natured, confident, humble, easy-going, and most smarter human boy who is a mechanical engineer and has an IQ of 200. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Mechanic and Engineer - Sam is an expert in engineering and mechanical science. *Expert Technician - Sam can build just about anything, like his plane, the ''Spitfire, and, much to his friends' surpirse, the Space Battleship Jersey. *Skilled Martial Artist - He remembers Mr Takahashi teaching him to do martial arts to become powerful. *Skilled Acrobat - He can do lot a acrobatic activities back at the cardio room in his mansion's basement. *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - In gym class, he can run faster than any of his friends so he can learn to catch up to Sonic. *Skilled Driver - He remembers learning to drive Tails' car, the Whirlwind S7. Much like Tails, Sam is also an expert on vehicles. *Excellent Intellect - Like Tails, he also has an IQ, but of 200. *Leadership Skills - Sam does not know much about being a leader, but his friends at school, including his girlfriend Mimi, and his family can always trust him to take charge of himself and Sonic's team. *Proficient EnerBeam wielder *Skilled aerial pilot - Much to Tails' surprise, Sam learned how to fly the Tornado-1, while helping Sonic one time. So he built another plane, the Spitfire, ''much to his family's surprise. *Skilled Tactician and Strategist - Much like Tails, Sam can somehow use his intellect to devise plans on missions when others don't have any. Exosuit Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Super Endurance **Elemental Protection *Super Durability **Bulletproof **Waterproof **Fireproof **Sandproof *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Rocket Flight *Comm Systems *HUD *Energy Blasts *Weapons Arsenal Equipment *EnerBeam *Energy Sword *Flare Gun *Sam Industries Exosuit List of Moves and Techniques * Relationships Family *Jonathan Spartan (Father) *Sofia Spartan (Mother) *Kevin Spartan (Older Brother) *Candace Spartan (Older Sister) *Grandpa Spartan (Grandfather) *Richard Spartan (Uncle) *Lola Spartan (Aunt) *RJ Spartan (Cousin) *Tara Spartan (Cousin) Friends/Allies *Mr. Takahashi (Bodyguard) *Vera Cortez (House maid) *Jim Harper (Favorite householder) *Mimi Martinez (Love interest) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and brotherly ally) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best friend and mechanical partner) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best friend and teammate) *Amy Rose (Good friend) *Cream the Rabbit (Good friend) *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *New Freedom Fighters **Princess Sally Acorn (damsel-in-distress) **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot **Rotor the Walrus (mechanical helper) **Cosmo the Seedrian **Mina Mongoose **Alex the Alligator **Dameas the Gorilla **Alejandro the Lion *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Charles Hedgehog *Jules Hedgehog *Aleena Hedgehog *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Sleet **Dingo **E-106 Eta **E-107 Theta **E-110 Iota *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Doctor Eggman Nega *Team Hooligan *Pir'Oth Ix *The Shadow Vipers *Mammoth Mogul *Walter Naugus *Bentley Adams *Scourge the Hedgehog *The Suppression Squad Background in Other Media Quotes *(about Sonic) ''He is one person I love the most. No matter where he's gone to, he has one point of showing up whenever he has to. *(to Cream) I appreciate your kindness, Cream. United by friendship, we are heroes, now and forever! *(to Kevin, Candace, Grandpa, Mimi, Jim, Mr. Takahashi, and Vera Cortez, observing the blue Chaos Emerald) The Chaos Emeralds are very beautiful gems with unlimited and mystical powers. Collect all 7 of the Emeralds, and their true power will be yet to be unleashed. *(While preparing the Space Battleship Jersey) While Tails and I get everyone aboard, I want you and Rouge to keep an eye out for more Shadow Vipers approaching! *(Communicating with Rouge) (4:59:59) Rouge, get the Chaos Emeralds before the Metarex finds you! (3:59:59) Hurry, Rouge, the base is set to blow up! (2:59:59) What are you doing? Please hurry! Bring us the Chaos Emeralds... NOW! (1:59:59) What is the matter with you? You're taking longer than you were supposed to! (0:59:59) Rouge, it's going to explode! Hurry up! Get going! (0:04:59) Rouge, this is no good! You're spoiling my plans! *(Informing Tails to get out of the facility) TAILS, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! *(to Tails) Tails, try slowing it down, then Sonic and Knuckles will take it from there! *(to Mimi Martinez) Don't worry, Mimi. I will protect you from getting hurt. *''Presenting to you, the Space Battleship Jersey!'' *(to Amy Rose) Thank you, Amy. You're like an older sister figure to me after all, although you have some flaws. *''Orochimaru, this time, you won't get away with Sasuke and Itachi!'' *''Hey, Tails. Let's try and take the left tunnel. Because I think the right tunnel is caved in.'' *(Observing a plan to destroy the Egg Beetle) Sonic, aim for the center of the head when his jaws open! When you hit it this hard, that should damage it. *(While watching Tails and Cream kissing) Tails and Creamy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *''Hang on, Mimi. I'm coming for you!'' *''*giggles* Looks like someone wants to have a kiss with Sonic. Poor Amy Rose.'' *''Here, guys. Let's try splitting up. Team A will find the Emerald at the mountains, Team B will find one at the beach, and Team C will find one at Twinkle Park. Fair enough?'' *''According to Vector, there are ten database terminals to extract data from Eggman. I'll take Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Espio with me to extract data from the first five, while Tails and Team Rose handle the rest. Have we got a plan?'' *''Sonic!'' *''Tails!'' *''Knuckles!'' *''I'll take care of this!'' *''Feels good!'' *''Whoa-ho! Treasure!'' *''Brace for impact!'' *''Jump now!'' *''Waahoo!'' *''Look out below!'' *''Sonic, can you handle this?'' *''Tails, we're counting on you!'' *''Here you go, Knuckles!'' *''Leave this to me, Team Sonic!'' *''Okay, team, spread out!'' *''Careful not to fall, guys, okay?'' *''Let's go up there, shall we?'' *''Hey, try going down there.'' *''Anytime you're ready.'' *''Sure hope my family's safe from here on out.'' Trivia * See Also *Sam Spartan/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Spartan Family Category:Team Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Alliance